Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $81.4\%$
Explanation: $81.4$ percent = $81.4$ per cent = $81.4$ per hundred $81.4\% = \dfrac{81.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{81.4\%} = 0.814$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.